Many different types of arts and crafts products have been introduced over time, including inks, paints, and modeling compounds. Typically, these products are manufactured and packaged in their final form, complete with their own colors, scents, and textures. There remains a need for novel systems that enable a user to customize arts and crafts products, such as inks, paints, and modeling compounds, with artistic effects of their own choosing. Such systems would provide the creative experience of selecting and adjusting the colors, textures, and scents of the materials used in making artistic creations.